Reunited
by StoryTeller935
Summary: One-Shot. John comes back to Sarah and this time, it isn't a day dream. Disclaimer- I don't own the movie or the book series. And yes, it is similar to my other stories, but the beauty is in the details!


John was kissing her. So simple, yet so perfect.

The barest brush of skin, as if any more force would break the fragile moment both of them were now entrapped within. For a second it became nothing more than a memory, a moment in the past that she would treasure, just like their first kiss. They both pulled away by a fraction, just enough room to make the barest eye contact without looking cross-eyed. Two creeping smiles pulled at their faces and a glint in every eye. There was no confusion, no halting, this is what the other wanted. Sarah wanted to say his name, to say something but felt her throat, like her mind, empty at the sight of him. It had been months, almost a year, since he left Paradise and her. Every day felt like an eternity, and she could safely say without being dramatic that the world felt colder when he wasn't near her. But he was here now. He had snuck away from Six and Sam and the others for a few days with her. Nothing else mattered except that he kiss her again. The little taste inflamed their blood and brought their lips crashing upon each other.

A battle at first to see who can conquer more flesh. Hands, lips, tongues, arms, skin everywhere and nowhere. Both pushed against the other, power surging through them, a distinct feeling of dominance and surrender; both enticing and right there to take. He managed to gain the upper hand as they fell onto her bed. A multiple of sighs escaped their bruised lips. The clash ended, now there was nothing more than to claim a sweet prize they both had won. Her hands found solace on the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair. She wouldn't have any resistance in the event he pulled away.

Sarah's arms around him left John's hands plenty of room to wander this new territory, taking his time to explore. Ever since he had left, all he had been able to do was dream of being with her. With the bed underneath, his arms relinquished their grasp on her back, assured she could not depart. They came around to her sides to finger the skin under the wretched shirt he had previously admired but now wished was anywhere else in the world. It bunched in his hands and he gave the barest tug, revealing his primal desires. Every touch sent him deeper into whatever spell her smile had cast. The farther his hands rose the more breathless moans he could elicit from her; he found this both fascinating and irrelevant. He stopped just under her breasts, ready and waiting. He pulled away for one second, to take a breath and receive permission, both he desperately needed.

"Sarah," he breathed.

Sarah's panted breathing steadied as she looked into his eyes. He would wait, she knew. If she said no, gave any indication she wasn't ready for this, he would stop and that was the last thing she wanted. Every day, hour, minute they had been apart had been unbearable. This moment was their reward. The Mogadorians hunting him, the inner-nagging comparison between her and Six, the distances that would again come between them, all for the briefest of time did not exist. For so long, all she had desired was his lips on her, everywhere, his arms wrapped around her to keep her safe and warm and loved. To have him stop, to have this moment finished, was not something she was ready to permit. But…

John sensed her hesitation and smiled. Kissing her forehead in gentle reassurance, he pulled his hands out from under her shirt and put one on her waist, elevating himself on the other. He didn't move away, he wouldn't until she asked him. Sarah smiled and tightened her grip on him, keeping him firmly against as much of her as there was him. A blissful cocoon. He kissed her cheeks, her neck, her jaw, and finally a gentle brush against her lips.

Taking his time, getting to know every piece of her was something he longed to do; to spend a lifetime learning, eating, drinking her in was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Every sound, sigh and moan, every stroke of skin, her scent and heat gave him a headiness he had never experienced, but reveled in. She was his euphoric state, and he never wanted to come down. Sarah was him home. She pulled him back for another kiss and his heart exploded.

He would find the others, win this war, and protect this planet. All for her and moments like this yet to come.


End file.
